Hayato Ichimonji
:For the reboot version from the Kamen Rider The First film series, see Katsuhiko Yano. Hayato Ichimonji '''is '''Kamen Rider # 2, a fictional character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programs. The secondary Protagonist of the series, like Kamen Rider 1, is a Motorcycle-riding Superhero modelled upon a grasshopper. Hayato Ichimonji Born 10 October, 1949, Hayato Ichimonji is a Free-lancer Photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. In Shotaro Ishinomori's original manga, Hayato was born an raised in a fishing village in Hokkaido, which became the setting of one chapter. In Shin Kamen Rider Spirits, the first chapter reveals how he first met Hongo and was investigating Shocker by numerous victims, where his sources tell him that Hongo is Kamen Rider #1. After Hayato witnesses Hongo transform he gets a call from his friends who were being attacked by Shocker kaijin and decides to help them. He reveals that he is a sixth degree black belt in Judo and a fifth degree black belt in Karate. Doctor Shinigami took an interest in him after he managed to hurt one of the kaijin, which set course to him becoming "The Next". Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. V3 .]] The Double Riders next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider. The titular V3 was Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organisation. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. X Hayato reapppeared in this series & movie Amazon to be added Stronger ''.]] Hayato returns in Episode 38 with #1, coming back from India to help Stronger. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, joined forces to destroy the Delza Army. Skyrider Hayato reappeared in this series OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max to be added Other appearances Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Takeshi Sasaki returns to voice the character. Techniques *﻿Rider Kick **Rider Kaiten Kick **Rider Manji Kick *Rider Punch *Rider Chop *Rider Gaeshi **Rider Ni-dan Gaeshi *Rider Hoden *Rider Double Kick Equipment The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. *Ultrasensitive Antenna: a radar from the antenna *Cat's Eye: allows infrared night vision *Signal O: a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *Crusher: The face plate that can break chains *Artificial Lungs: can recycle oxygen for two hours *Pulmonary Converter: catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *Power Converter: capsules on the belt to store energy *Typhoon: transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy *Artificial Muscle: gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant locust *Jump Shoes: the soles are elastic-like springs. Typhoon The is Kamen Rider #2's transformation belt which has the same functions just like Hongo. His belt has a red strap through the course of the series. Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. Cyclone takes the form of an on-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Ichimonji. When Ichimonji transforms into Masked Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an off-road bike. The bike is able to handle any kind of terrain and can even ride vertically up walls. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III; Honda CB1300 Super Bol D'Or (The First/The Next) The second machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. New Cyclone has the same abilities as Hongo’s altered Cyclone. In Kamen Rider The First & Kamen Rider the Next, Ichimonji obtains his own bike named the "Cyclone II", like Hongo, Ichimonji rides the Cyclone even in human form or rider form. Picture Gallery Kamen Rider 2 original.jpg|Kamen Rider 2 (First suit version) Kamen Rider 2 New.jpg|Kamen Rider 2 (Second suit version) Kamen Rider 2 black.png|Kamen Rider 2 (Third suit version) Kamen Ride Card is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. Trivia * The character of Kamen Rider 2 was created when Hiroshi Fujioka suffered a motorcycle accident when doing his own stunts as Kamen Rider. With Fujioka unable to play his role, the show producers chose to create another Kamen Rider, with a different stunt actor for action scenes. * Kamen Rider 2 was also the first Kamen Rider to have a Henshin movement. Most of the Kamen Riders after him follow this trend. Later, Kamen Rider 1 also adopts his own transformation movement. * When Kamen Rider 2 appeared in Kamen Rider Stronger up until the Kamen Rider ZX TV special, he had a black helmet, possibly because of how similiar he is to Kamen Rider 1. He returned to his original helmet during Kamen Rider Black RX up until OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. It was in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max when the black helmet returned. External links * [http://incolor.inebraska.com/stuart/riders/kr2.htm Kamen Rider 2 at Henshin Hall Of Fame] * [http://www.igadevil.com/KamenRiders/kamenrider2.html Kamen Rider 2 at Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page] Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes